Love Games
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: Can love make the player give up the game? Kames
1. Part I: Love Was Just A Game

**Title: Love Games**

**Summary: Can love make the player give up the game? Kames.**

**A/N: my best friend gave me the idea for this fic sort of indirectly lol but nonetheless I thank her for giving me this idea because I really like it! And I hope you guys do too!**

It was no question that James Diamond could get anybody he wanted to. For one, he had movie star good looks that could make anybody swoon over him, and another factor would be that he could be incredibly persuasive. James was the kind of person who could anybody to do anything for him or _with_ him if the situation called for it. James was just that kind of person that everybody wanted to be with, at least once in their life. Let's take a look at his track record:

There was Carlos.

* * *

><p><em>When Kendall pushed open the door to the bedroom he and James shared he was hit with the strong smell of alcohol. "What in the world?" he murmured under his breath, walking inside and turning on the light.<em>

_James, who was laying asleep in his bed, stirred when the light flickered on, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, squinting. As he sat up, the blanket covering his chest slid down, to reveal a shirtless Carlos sleeping next to him._

_Kendall's eyes widened in shock. "What the-"_

_"Hey Kendall." James yawned, reaching over for his glasses, which were resting on the dresser by his bed. He put them on his face, his vision instantly clearing up due to the fact that he had taken his contacts out earlier._

_"What happened here?" Kendall asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Carlos, even though he wanted to yell at James right now, demanding an explanation. James looked at Carlos and then smirked in Kendall's direction, offering his facial expression as an answer. Kendall's eyes widened. "You two…" he sputtered out, not wanting to finish the statement._

_"We didn't go all the way." James reassured him. "We just made out and stuff."_

_Kendall's mind lingered on the 'and stuff' part but not for long. "How on earth did this happen?" Kendall ran his fingers through his hair._

_James shrugged. "We both had a few drinks at that party tonight and one thing led to another, I guess."_

_Kendall ran his fingers through his hair once again and then took a seat on his bed. All of this was too much to process right now. "So are you two, like, together now?" he asked._

_James shrugged again. "Probably not. Kissing is just fun." he looked down at Carlos and smiled again. "Especially kissing Carlos."_

_"Why especially Carlos?"_

_"You know when, Carlos sometimes rolls his R's when he talks kind of Spanish-y?"_

_Kendall nodded. "Yeah…"_

_"That's what he did in my mouth!" James cried happily._

* * *

><p>The Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood was nothing without his partner in crime. Whenever he had a drink, Carlos would have one too. Whenever he would stumble trying to walk up steps, Carlos was there to steady him. Whenever he wanted a goodnight kiss, Carlos would comply his request. But that's all it ever was with them- nothing more than a drunken hookup. It was romantic enough where they could both get the sexual pleasure they desired, but also nothing to serious where it would mess up their friendship. Besides, Carlos and James were so used to doing it, it was like it never even happened most of the time.<p>

Next on the list would be Logan.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright so the square root of x is equal to-"<em>

_"Logie, do we have to do this?" James whined, putting his pencil down._

_"Unless you wanna fail that math test tomorrow, then yes, we have to." Logan said. James let out another whine and dropped his head down on the table top. "C'mon let's do something easier- the Pythagorean theorem."_

_"That's easy?" James asked, rolling his head over to the side to look at Logan._

_"Once you get the hang of it, yeah, it's very easy." Logan told them. "Now the general formula is A squared plus B squared equals C squared…"_

_James immediately tuned him out, his eyes lingered up to Logan's lips. When Logan stopped talking so he could work, they were parted slightly, then captured by his pearly white teeth biting down on his lower lip. James subconsciously licked his lips. He wanted to taste Logan so badly. Logan started to speak again, explaining the problem to James, but his words were deaf to James's ears. The brunette's eyes locked on Logan's Adam's apple, watching as it bounced up and down as he spoke. James licked his lips again. He needed to take him. "Hey Logie." he said, his voice slightly hoarse._

_"Hmm?" he didn't look up from his homework._

_"Can we study something different right now?"_

_Logan looked over at him. "Like…?"_

_James smirked and leaned towards Logan. "The human anatomy." he whispered._

_"What about the…human anatomy?" Logan asked, confused._

_"Well… did you know that a passionate kiss uses all 34 muscles in your face?" James leaned closer to Logan, their knees touching. Logan's pale face turned red. "And, did you know that kissing is actually very good for you? It improves your skin, helps circulation, prevents tooth decay, and can even relieve headaches."_

_"Y-you sure do know a lot about kissing." Logan stuttered._

_James smirked. "Well I am very educated on the subject." he put his hand on the back of Logan's neck and pulled him in for a kiss._

* * *

><p>Logan had morals. Logan didn't believe in useless hookups. But Logan also like kissing as much as the next person did and this is where James's persuasive skills came into play. While kissing Logan was like kissing a virgin, James still found it exhilarating how flustered he could make the raven haired boy with the simple brush of his lips against his. It was cute. But because Logan had morals and didn't believe in useless hookups, their romantic encounters ended. Not before they got in a few make out sessions however.<p>

As far as boys went, Carlos and Logan were the only two James held any interest in. but girls were different.

Like Camille.

* * *

><p><em>James was thrown down onto Camille's couch, landing on his back. He only had a moment to catch his breath before she climbed on top of him, pinning him down by the shoulders. His eyes widened. "What are you doing?" he whispered.<em>

_"What you've wanted all along." she replied in a low, seductive voice. He squirmed somewhat uncomfortably under her hold but stopped when she ran one of her hands down his chest and stopping at the belt of his jeans. He looked up at her, his hazel eyes filled with wonder. "Are you ready for me?" she asked._

_James's mouth opened but no words came out. After a moment, he simply chuckled. "I seem to have forgotten my line Camille."_

_The brunette girl smiled. "That's ok." she climbed off of James and sat on a couch cushion next to him. She reached for her script, as well a bottle of water. James watched her as her eyes traveled across the pagers while she sipped at her water. "Ok, so after I say 'are you ready for me?' you say, 'with you I'm ready for anything', and that's the part where I'm supposed to bite you."_

_"Vampires are so played out nowadays." James said with an eye roll, taking a water bottle of his own off of the table._

_"True, but the plot is interesting." Camille said, defending her script. "And I've always wanted to play a vampire role. They're so…mysterious, sexy…"_

_"Well, if you ask me, I think you're gonna nail this role." James told her._

_Camille smiled at James. "Well I'm only good because I'm working with you." she flirted. "You've always been my favorite acting partner."_

_"Ah, yes, I do remember our robots and hair model days." James chuckled and Camille giggled._

_Camille stood up from the couch, and James took this as an opportunity to appreciate the fact that Camille always dressed in character. The current red corset with black lace, skin tight black jeans, red knee-high boots, and vampire cape looked incredibly attractive on her. "So, ready to take it from the top?" she asked him._

_James smirked and stood up as well. "With you, I'm ready for anything." he recited._

_Camille smirked and then closed her eyes, getting into character again. When she opened her eyes, James knew she wasn't Camille anymore; she was a vampire temptress and he was her prey. "Are you sure you want this?"_

_James nodded eagerly. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life before." he took a step towards her and put his hand on her chin, tilting her head upwards. "I want you." he said softly, staring at her intensely._

_One good thing about Camille- she never broke character. The brunette girl smirked, revealing a pair of fake fangs, and then gripped a fistful of James's shirt, throwing him down onto her couch once again, her diving on top of him only moments after. "What are you doing?" he asked, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through her hair. Totally breaking character, but he didn't care. He knew Camille liked it._

_"What you've wanted all along." she repeated her previous motion of running her hand down his chest and stopping at his belt. "Are you ready for me?"_

_James put his hands on either side of her face. "With you," he whispered. "I'm ready for anything."_

_Instead of a pair of fangs sinking into his neck, a pair of lips attached onto his. Their rehearsals often ended like this._

* * *

><p>Being with Camille was always an adventure. It was like a constant role play. She was always in a different character when they rehearsed together, the scene was always different, and James was always kept on his toes. She wasn't his type so she wasn't girlfriend material, but she was always fun to be around… and rehearse with.<p>

And as far as exotic girls went, there was Annie.

* * *

><p><em>When she first steps into the ocean, she dives in, coating her entire body in the salty water. James is still amazed that even though she's been a competitive swimmer since she was three, she still couldn't surf. Lucky for her, James was an expert surfer and an expert teacher.<em>

_James helped Annie up on her board, his hand lingering on her butt a little longer than it should have, but she didn't complain. He held the board in place before climbing up on one of his own boards._

_"Now what?" she asked him._

_"Just paddle hard, grab the board on both sides near the front, and pop up to your feet." he explained._

_She looked out at the waves, then back at him, smiling. "Maybe you should show me first. After all, I am a visual learner."_

_James smirked and then looked out at the waves. He saw a small swell approaching and then paddled out, catching the wave. He popped straight up, and rode the wave all the way back to shore where it finally petered out. In the shallow water, he jumped off and Annie paddled over to him. "Very impressive Mr. Diamond." she said, running her hands through his hair._

_James smiled and put a hand on her waist, tugging her closer to him. "Anything else I could teach you before we get started out there?" he asked._

_Annie giggled and wordlessly placed her lips on his. James's hand traveled up to hair, tangling her fingers in her wet blonde locks and she put a hand on his chin, making sure he stayed close to her._

_Student/teacher relationships were always interesting._

* * *

><p>Annie was one of the cooler girls he knew. She was your typical beach girl and she was totally chill with everything and anything. She was like one of the guys, but she was all woman. And James knew that from experience. But even though James had "known" her like that, you couldn't be in a relationship with someone who was one of the guys. It just didn't work like that.<p>

And of course there was Rachael, also known as Sunblock Girl.

* * *

><p><em>James's hands worked up and down her shoulders and back, squeezing as he did so. "You're so tense." he growled in her ear.<em>

_She shuddered. "It's been a long day." she told him._

_"Really?" he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck before continuing massaging her shoulders._

_"Oh yeah," and then just like that she jumps into a tale of her day, making it sound more intersecting that it probably is. Her mouth runs a mile a minute and she barely takes a breath, so James doesn't get bitched at for not listening again._

_However, when he's had enough of her yammering on and on, he simply places his lips on hers, silencing her with a kiss. This is always the best part of being with Rachael._

* * *

><p>Rachael talked too much, but her mouth muscles were always put to good use whenever James was kissing her. No way was she girlfriend material; fling material maybe, but that would be it.<p>

In fact, that's all anybody was to James. Just a fling, or a hookup. To keep it simple, James was a heartbreaker and love was just a game.

Until now…

**A/N: so here's the first chapter :D I'm not entirely sure how long this story's gonna be, maybe a two-shot, or it could be a three-shot if I can extend it that much. but I hope you all like what I got so far :D **


	2. Part II: He Had Fallen In Love

**A/N: and the Kames action begins! :D welcome to chapter two! And since my friend gave me an idea on what to do for this story, it is now going to be four chapters long :D and here's chapter two! Hope you all like it :D**

It all started one Saturday morning. James, having woken up early like he always did, was all ready to leave the apartment and head on over to Rocque Records to record like they did every Saturday morning. Since he was always dressed and ready to go before everyone else, he usual just lounged around the apartment, whether it be watching TV or just laying in bed reading Man Fashion magazines. Kendall, who slept like he was dead and was scarier than Samara from _The Ring_ when he was woken up, didn't wake up until about an hour before they had to leave.

"Morning sunshine." James commented with a smile upon seeing Kendall rising out of his bed from across the room the two shared. Kendall just grunted in reply and forced himself out of his bed, rubbing his eyes. James smiled when he saw Kendall. The blonde boy liked to sleep in nothing but his boxers and a white t-shirt and he always had that sexy 'just woke up' look that James was always so fond of. James was also fond of his shaggy blonde hair, his blue green eyes, those two dimples that appeared whenever he smiled…

So it's no secret- James thought Kendall was hot.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked, snapping James back to reality. He just realized that the blonde boy had gotten changed into his typical attire- plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and a gray beanie.

James blinked and then looked at the digital clock resting on his dresser. "A little after nine." he replied.

"Sweet, I still have an hour before we have to leave." Kendall grinned and then started rifling through his closet for an appropriate pair of Vans to wear.

James took this as his prime opportunity. He climbed out of bed and crossed the room. He knelt behind Kendall and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt Kendall stiffen up for a moment but then he relaxed. James smiled. "So tell me, whatcha doing later?"

"Harmonies." Kendall said slowly, twisting his body so he could look at James. He chuckled lightly. "Same as you."

"Yes…" James said slowly. "But we won't be doing harmonies all night."

"Huh. You're right." Kendall stood up, promptly knocking James to the floor. "I wonder if there's a hockey game on."

James sighed. This was becoming a little harder than he had hoped. "Uh, well," James scrambled to his feet and walked over to Kendall, who was trying to find a matching pair of socks. He leaned against his dresser and flashed Kendall one of his killer James Diamond smiles. "Well if there isn't a game on, would you be interested in doing something else?"

Kendall chucked but didn't meet James's eyes. "Are you implying something James?" he asked.

"Maybe." James sang, swinging his hips, lightly hitting Kendall's.

Kendall chucked again. "And that would be…?"

James smiled and wrapped his arms around Kendall once again. He rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, little tuffs of his hair tickling James's cheek. "What do you think I'm implying?" he asked.

"Wouldn't know." Kendall replied and then unwrapped James's arms from around his waist so he could properly put on his socks and shoes.

James sighed again. Why wasn't this working? Feeling discouraged, he sat back down on his bed, trying to figure out what was going wrong here.

"So what about you?" Kendall asked, leaning against the dresser, facing James, a small smirk on his face. "What are you doing tonight?"

James brightened up; maybe this was working after all. "I don't know." he said, a sly smile on his face. "I'm still searching for something to do."

"Or someone." Kendall joked.

James blushed faintly but didn't drop the smile. "Well if you're interested…" he trailed off, leaving the end up for interpretation, and stood up from the bed, walking over to Kendall.

Kendall just chuckled. "You're a slut." he told him.

The brunette boy straddled his hips. "I can be your little slut." he said in a low voice.

Kendall smirked. "Oh can you?"

"Yes."

"Well thanks but no thanks Jamie."

The sound of a record player scratching filled James's ears. "What?" he asked, his smiling falling completely.

Kendall, still smiling, detached himself from James once again. "I'm not interested."

"But I'm James." the brunette boy said, doing his signature move- The Face.

"Yes, and I'm Kendall. And once again, I'm not interested in being one of your hook ups." the blonde explained.

Ok, that hurt a bit. "It wouldn't be like that Kenny." James tried.

Kendall scoffed. "Sure it wouldn't."

"It wouldn't!" James was a bit offended right now. "C'mon Kenny." James took a deep breath. He never tried this hard with anyone before; why was Kendall so different. "I wanna go on a date with you." he said softly, blushing faintly.

Kendall took a deep breath of his own. "James, I'm flattered but…"

"But?"

"James you want someone who's completely fine with just making out for a couple of hours and then being done with it." Kendall blurted out.

James's mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. "I- I-"

"Don't take it personal Jamie." Kendall shrugged. "Fact of the matter is you like low maintenance." Kendall paused. "Date a Honda." he pat James one his shoulder before exiting their room, leaving James standing there stunned.

* * *

><p>Recording ended early and the boys were back in 2J by late afternoon. Kendall, who was feeling a tad awkward around James after this morning, excused himself to the pool. James, who was feeling rather depressed about being turned down by Kendall, just threw himself face down on the orange couch, burying his face into the cushions.<p>

"Something wrong Jay?" Carlos asked, taking a seat on the back of the couch.

James rolled over so he was on his back. "I asked Kendall out this morning, and he turned me down." he explained sorrowfully.

Carlos looked at Logan. "Is that possible?" he asked.

Logan shrugged. "Tough break James." Logan told the mope-y brunette.

James groaned. "Why won't he go out with me though?" he whined. "I mean," James did The Face once again. "I'm James Diamond!"

"Maybe that's not enough reason for him to want to go out with you." Logan said thoughtfully.

"It was enough reason for you." James mumbled under his breath, earning him a swift jab in the ribs from the brainy boy.

"Why do you care so much though?" Carlos asked. "I mean, you can get whoever you want. Why do you care so much that Kendall said no to you?"

"Because no one has ever said no to me since I learned to talk." James said, 'duh' oozing from his lips.

"I do believe his first words were 'date me'." Logan joked.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The point it, I was rejected and honestly, it hurts a little bit." he said and added a pout for good measure.

"Can't you just buy some new Cuda products and get over it?" Logan asked.

James sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, giving Logan a pointed stare. "You know, for once, Cuda doesn't solve everything." he said.

Carlos gasped loudly. "Not possible." he whispered. James nodded solemnly and the Latino boy turned to Logan. "Logie, this is bad."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're both being melodramatic. James, it's not the end of the world that Kendall doesn't want to go out with you." James stuck out his lower lip, pouting. "What?" Logan threw his arms up in the air. "Just cross him off your list and go through the other hundred you have left."

James sighed. "You sound like Kendall now." he mumbled, and laid back down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall told me that I'd be fine with just making out for a couple of hours and then being done with them." James explained. "And then he told me to date a Honda because I like low maintenance." The two shorter boys exchanged a glance. "What?" James asked slowly.

Logan bit his lip and lowered his head, not wanting to meet James's eyes. "Hondas _are_ low maintenance, you know." he mumbled.

James's jaw fell. "You two agree with him!" he accused.

"Well…" Carlos started. "You do like to kiss people and stuff."

"Yeah, Kendall's not entirely wrong here." Logan agreed.

"See, you tend view people like they're potato chips- you can't have just one." Carlos continued.

James sighed and ran his hand over his face and then through his hair. He knew Kendall was right when he said told him that earlier, but hearing Logan and Carlos confirm it just reminded him of how bad his behavior has been. "So help me change." he suggested. Noticing Logan's and Carlos's skeptical looks, he continued. "Please, just tell me what I could do to change and stop making people potato chips!"

"James, you've been showing extreme polygamist behavior ever since freshman year." Logan said. "It might be kind of hard to-"

"Please guys!" James begged, pouting again. "I really wanna go out on a date with Kendall but he won't date me if I'm a poly…whatever that word you said was!"

"Speaking of which, what is a polygamist?" Carlos asked.

"In layman's terms? A slut." Logan said with a shrug.

"So help me become un-slutty!" James cried. "C'mon guys, I really want Kendall to go out on a date with me."

Logan and Carlos looked at each other for a moment before sighing deeply. "Ok." Carlos said. "We'll help you become with Kendall."

"Yes!" James exclaimed, thrusting his fist in the air.

"But if you really do change, you better stick to it." Carlos warned him. "Don't just do this to play Kendall."

"Wouldn't dream of it." James told them and then stood up, a wide smile on his face. "Kendall Knight, prepare to have your heart won by James Diamond."

"But be careful." Logan advised him, and James raised an eyebrow. "If you're trying to win his heart, you might lose yours instead."

* * *

><p>Logan was right. He was always right and James should have seen this coming from the start.<p>

He had fallen in love with Kendall Knight

He didn't realize it at first but as time went on, he starting seeing Kendall in a different light. Instead of looking at him, he wasn't just wondering what he would taste like if they ever kissed or what he would feel like if they were ever together. Now he was counting the colors in Kendall's eyes and he was melting over the way his voice sounded when the blonde boy said his name or when he sang a verse in one of their songs. His day was made just by seeing Kendall's smile, and he constantly ran through James's mind.

Maybe changing was the best thing he could have ever done because now, he was actually getting to spend time with Kendall, and it was helping him realize things. He realized that he and Carlos were too alike for a relationship and that's why it would never work with them. He realized that Logan and him weren't compatible enough for a relationship and that's why they don't work. He realized that Camille, Annie, and Rachael were all just good friends for him and that's all they would ever be.

He realized that Kendall was someone he would always be there for. Whether it be when his dad died, James was there to help piece him back together. Or when Jo left for New Zealand, James was there to hold up as he walked out of the airport. Yes, of course he was always there for James and Carlos but it was different with Kendall. It was like he was perfect for Kendall and Kendall was perfect for him. Kendall was always there for him; he was there to keep him grounded when he needed it most, he was there to look after him, he was there to make sure that his dreams came true before his own. He and Kendall were different enough where everyday was an adventure with them, but similar enough to go together perfectly.

Yes, James Diamond was in love with Kendall Knight. Now he just needed to let him know it.

**A/N: WE'RE HALFWAY THEREEEEEEEE, & LOOKING BACK NOW I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I'D EVER SAY WE'RE HALFWAY THEREEEEEEEEEEE! Haha yes, this story is officially halfway complete :D I hope you're all liking it as much as I like writing it :D and ps: who else loved Big Time Break Up? And who else started to tear up while watching it? Because I did haha.**


	3. Part III: He Hated Loving Him

**A/N: ok so this chapter is in Kendall's view of everything that's going on between him and James, and after that is that last one! Thanks for all he feedback I've been getting so far, and I hope you guys like this one (:**

If it wasn't confusing being around James before, it sure was now and Kendall was slowly going crazy because of the brunette boy.

When Kendall first came to the realization that he indeed was gay and he developed feelings for James, he felt nothing but confusion. He was forever worried that James would find out, or that he would treat him differently if he did. He had no idea how to act around him without giving himself away, especially when every little thing James did to him made him get all hot and sweaty and nervous. As the years went on, and James started showing interest in other guys as well, Kendall thought that this could be his chance to tell James how he felt about him. But where could he begin? Could he tell him that his eyes shone brighter than the stars in the sky, even when he had his glasses on? Or that he had a smile that could light up the whole room and seeing it automatically made Kendall's day? Could he tell him that he loved how they could hold a conversation for hours, or that he found it entirely adorable when he got excited over the littlest things? Could he tell him that when he sang, his heart started to pound and his insides would melt? Could he tell him that he was beautiful inside and out?

He couldn't. He chickened out and someone else got to his James. A lot of someones.

Kendall didn't know what got a hold of James but all of a sudden he was acting like such a player. He was going on numerous dates, hooking up with different people nightly… to be honest, Kendall hated who James was becoming because it was only making him hate that he loved him. When James started up his behavior, Kendall was extremely jealous at first, constantly wondering what was wrong with him and why James wouldn't be with him. But when he realized that James wasn't going to change, the blonde boy came to the conclusion that he and James shouldn't be together. He didn't want to be another notch in James's bedpost; he wanted to be special. He wanted James to make him feel special, but James wasn't capable of that. That's why he rejected him when James asked him out. James didn't really want to go on a date with him, he just wanted someone to hook up with. That's all James ever wanted and it drove Kendall crazy. It was like he loved him, but he hated him at the same time.

But recently, James was changing that. He was acting different around him now and frankly, Kendall was back to being confused. James was being a major flirt for starters, always complimenting Kendall and saying cute little things to make him smile. Outside of the apartment, James gave Kendall his undivided attention, not caring if someone was giving him flirty looks; it was as if Kendall was the only one he could see. And all these things were making Kendall question his feelings for James. The brunette boy was making him fall for him once again. And Kendall hated it, and he feared it. James was his best friend and he loved him, but he didn't want James to string him along just to drop him when he was done with him.

But one night defined everything for Kendall and James.

It was a Saturday night. Mrs. Knight and Katie were on another one of their day trips and wouldn't be back until late that night, and Logan and Carlos had vacated the apartment with plans of their own. Kendall, expecting James to have a date and leave him, made himself comfortable on the couch with the remote, a smoothie, nachos, and hockey magazines.

"Hey you," a voice said, capturing his attention. Kendall turned around and couldn't help but to smile when he saw James walking towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd have a date." Kendall replied.

"Nah, I canceled all my plans tonight." James said as he sat down on the couch next to him.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"To be with you." James blushed faintly, as did Kendall.

"Th-that's sweet." Kendall muttered, looking down, suddenly interested in the couch cushions.

"So…" James said, breaking the silence between them. "What do you want to do?"

"Well it's still pretty early… we could, like, go to the park or something." Kendall suggested, still not meeting James's eyes.

The brunette boy chuckled softly and put his hand on Kendall's chin, raising his head so they could lock eyes. James could swear his heart skipped a beat when he locked his gaze on those blue/green irises. "The park it is." he said softly, his breath tickling Kendall's lips and making his stomach flutter with butterflies.

* * *

><p>James grabbed a hold of the bottom of Kendall's swing and ran forward, letting go of the swing when Kendall was above his head. He turned around afterwards, watching Kendall fly backwards, a wide smile on his face. Kendall scraped his feet against the dirt, stopping him. "Your turn!" he said, and got off of the swing.<p>

James ran over and took a seat in Kendall's rejected swing. For the past twenty minutes the boys had been at the park, hanging out together. James had been pushing Kendall on the swing and completely gushing over the way his eyes were lighting up when he smiled, the way those two dimples appeared making James just want to pinch his cheeks. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

James sat on the swing, holding onto the metal chains attached to the top bar of the swing set. Kendall put his hands on one side of the seat, nearing James's waist and causing him to blush. Kendall, noticing James's blush, chuckled and started to run around in a circle, causing the swing to spin around in a circle. After the chain was wound up all the way to the top, Kendall stopped and let go, letting the swing and James spin in the opposite direction, faster than when Kendall wound it up. When it finally stopped spinning, James stood up, feeling dizzy and started to fall over.

"Whoa there." Kendall steadied James, holding him up by the forearms. "You ok?" Kendall smiled at him.

James chuckled, looking at Kendall shyly. "I, uh, think I've had enough swinging for the time being." he said.

"Here, let's sit you down." Kendall walked James over to a patch of grass and sat him down. He laid down next to the brunette, rolling over onto his side to face James. "This has been such a fun afternoon." he told him.

James bit this lip. "Really?" he asked nervously. "You had fun with me?"

Kendall nodded confidently. "Yup."

James smiled and put his hand on top of Kendall's. "I'm glad." he told him.

Kendall felt a jolt of energy shoot up his arm and to his heart, causing it to clench tightly in his chest. He shyly pulled his hand out from underneath James's and wrung them nervously together. "Um, yeah." he mumbled, hating that James got him so flustered.

James on the other hand was wondering if Kendall knew how adorable he was. "Something the matter?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"It's nothing." Kendall said.

"C'mon, just tell me." James coaxed him.

Kendall sighed. "Why are you here with me?"

James raised an eyebrow, feeling confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could be out with anybody you wanted to right now, why are you sitting up in the apartment with me?" Kendall couldn't help but to wonder this; it had been on his mind all day. And he couldn't stop the words from coming out even though he feared the answer.

"Maybe you're the one that I want to be with." James said with a small smile.

Kendall felt his heart fly. All he could do right now was smile, words beyond him at this point. His cheeks hurt from him beaming but he didn't care; _James Diamond wanted to be with him_. But there was still a small part of doubt nagging at him and his smile dropped slightly. "But…"

James cupped the blonde's cheek. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"It just doesn't make sense." Kendall blurted out, moving James's hand off of his face. "You're James Diamond and I'm just Kendall. You should be out on a date with someone hot right now, and then going to get ready for another date with someone equally as hot. It doesn't make sense that you're sitting in the park with a bushy eyebrowed, awkward, messy haired-"

"Kendall, stop." James interrupted him, causing the blonde to shut his mouth, stopping his rant.

"What, you know it's true." Kendall mumbled, his eyes downcast.

"Kendall you couldn't be anymore wrong if you tried." James chuckled and Kendall looked up at him curiously. "I'm here in the park with you because I like your eyebrows, and I like your awkward-ness, and I like your messy hair. Kendall, I like you." James started to blush. "I- I like spending time with you, and swinging with you, a-and…" he licked his lips and started to sing. "Your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining." Kendall started to laugh, looking down bashfully. "Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without you trying." James ran his fingers through Kendall's hair, then let his hand travel down to his chin, where he raised his head once again. "You're so wonderful, and I'd tell you everyday." Kendall blushed but James wouldn't let go of his chin, keeping their eyes locked. He smiled as he continued to sing. "Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look ok, you know I'd say… when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cuz you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile…" James gave Kendall's stomach a quick tickle, causing him to giggle. "The whole world stops and stares for a while. Cuz you're amazing, just the way you are."

Kendall beamed. "You always did have a way with words Jamie." he said.

"Well Bruno Mars was to help for the last part." James chuckled.

"I noticed." Kendall chuckled as well and then brushed his bangs to the side. "So you really like me James?"

James leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kendall's cheek. He smiled because damn it, the blonde boy had been looking like a tomato all day. "I do." he said softly.

Kendall smiled shyly in return. "I like you too James." he said softly.

James's smile couldn't be wider and for a second time, he reached for Kendall's hand. This time, the blonde didn't move it away.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of laying in the park, watching the clouds turn to stars, James and Kendall returned to Apartment 2J, hand in hand.<p>

"So what would you like to do now Jamie?" Kendall asked, swinging their hands back and forth.

"Movie marathon?" James suggested.

"Sounds great." Kendall beamed and the two of them entered the apartment, which was surprisingly still empty. "I'll get some snack and sodies." Kendall suggested, unlacing his fingers with James's.

"Okay. I'll pick out something for us to watch." James offered and walked into the living room, looking through the boys' extensive DVD collection.

In the kitchen, Kendall grabbed two cans of Coke and a bag of cheese puffs before taking a seat on the couch. "So, what are we watching?" he asked, pulling the tab back on one of the sodas.

"_Harry Potter _marathon sound good?" James asked, holding up a copy of the first movie in the series.

"Yeah." Kendall said with a small. He loved Harry Potter as much as the next person.

James popped the DVD into their BlueRay player and sat on the couch, snuggling next to Kendall as the opening credits began to play. It only took a moment but James threw his arm around the younger boy's shoulder, giving him a quick squeeze. Kendall smiled; he could get used to this.

* * *

><p>The hours ticked on as the boys watched the Harry Potter series, making it almost midnight when they put on the third one- <em>Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban<em>. "Did you know that this movie was the first one that started the Warners Brother logo looking rusty in the beginning." Kendall told him, recalling one of the many Harry Potter facts Logan constantly told him.

James looked at the screen and then back to Kendall. "Huh, I never noticed that before." he said.

Kendall chuckled. "Just a… random fact I guess." he said, biting his lip.

James smiled and reached for Kendall's mouth, gently pulling his lower lip out of the grasp of his pearly white teeth. "You don't have to be so nervous around me Kenny." he told him.

"Sorry." Kendall apologized, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be; it's adorable." James told him.

Kendall smiled and snuggled closer to James, the opening theme music playing and capturing both of their attention. But Kendall wasn't paying that much attention to the movie; his mind was somewhere else. This whole day had been perfect. Maybe James wasn't the man-hoe he used to be; maybe he changed. Maybe he genuinely like Kendall the way Kendall liked him. Maybe…

He could play the maybe game all day but there was only one way to find out. "So uh James," Kendall started nervously. "Remember what you asked me the other day?"

"To go out on a date with me." James said. He was starting to feel excited; he knew where this was going.

"Yeah, that." Kendall said. "W-well, I was thinking about it and I'd really love to-"

The sound of vibrating interrupted Kendall and the two boys turned to James's cell phone, which was sitting on the coffee table.

"Could you hand me that?" James asked.

Kendall nodded and reached for the phone, his thumb grazing the screen and accidentally opening the text message James had received. He couldn't help it; he read the message, and as he did so, he felt his entire body freeze. A sickening feeling took place of the loving flutter he had felt previously and was resting in the pit of his stomach.

_**Did you ditch blondie yet? I'm waiting for you… ;)**_

Kendall didn't even bother reading who the message was from because James yanked his phone away. Kendall let out a huff of breath, shaking his head. "I can't believe I almost believed you." he said softly and got up off the couch, fleeing the living room and ignoring James's calls after him.

Kendall was furious with himself for letting his guard down. He knew this was all too good to be true- there's no way James could have changed like that. He shouldn't have let James trick him like that. He should have been smarter. But he wasn't, and he let himself get hurt.

Kendall slammed his bedroom door shut, clicked the lock into place, and sank down to his knees, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

There was no question about it now; he hated loving him.

**A/N: awh poor Kendall ): I feel so sad for him… and James too a little bit. Boo :p FUN FACT: my mom got me My World 2.0 and I was playing that while I was finishing up this chapter. And also, when Kendall said he was getting cheese puffs for them I was thinking about eating the bag of cheese puffs on the counter behind me (I was writing in the kitchen lol) Just felt like sharing lol hope you all liked this chapter (:**


	4. Part IIII: Love Was All That Mattered

**A/N: last chapter, this took longer than I hoped to be up :p sorry but here we go! :D**

_"I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around. I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down. And if you give me a change, believe that I can change, I'll keep us together. Whatever it takes" - Lifehouse, 'Whatever It Takes'_

James pounded his fist against the locked bedroom door. "Kendall, please let me explain! It wasn't what it looked like!" he reached down to jiggle the doorknob. "Kendal, c'mon, this is my room too! Just let me in so I can explain!" he pounded the door once more. "I know you're awake; I can see the light on!"

Kendall responded to this by getting out of bed and shutting the light off. He didn't reply to anything James said and he didn't unlock the door. He just shut the light off and threw himself back into his bed, where he continued to cry silently.

"Kendall please let me explain!" he could hear the desperation in James's voice but he didn't give him the satisfaction of responding to him. Instead he simply put in his iPod ear buds and laid in his bed.

"Kendall please!" the blonde cranked up the volume on his iPod, and closed his eyes, trying to block out this entire evening.

James sighed in defeat, knowing that Kendall wasn't about to open up to him. Feeling even more depressed than before, he trudged back into the living room and threw himself down onto the couch. Harry Potter was still playing and he felt sudden aggravation for the film; it just served as a trigger as to how he royally messed everything up between him and Kendall. Groaning, he pulled a pillow over his head and pushed it down on his face.

He never hated anymore more than himself right now.

Moments later, he heard the front door open but he didn't get up to see who was home. "Hey lover boy." Carlos's voice rang out, so he assumed he and Logan were home. "How was your date." James groaned in reply, his face still buried into the pillow, rolling over onto his side. Logan and Carlos exchanged confused glances. "That's not the reaction I thought I'd get." Carlos said.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." James replied through the pillow.

"Huh?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

James pushed the pillow off of his face and dropped it on the floor. "I don't wanna talk about it." he replied. He folded his arms across his middle, biting his lip.

"C'mon James." Carlos pleaded. "Tell us what's up."

"You'll feel better if you talk about it." Logan added.

The brunette boy sighed, knowing the two of them wouldn't give up until he spilled his guys, and rolled over so he was laying on his back. "Kendall isn't talking to me." he mumbled, looking utterly depressed.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

James sat up on the couch and looked down at his hands in his lap. "We were having such a good time… but I got a text from Rachel. She said "did you ditch blondie yet? I'm waiting for you"," he winced when Carlos and Logan groaned. "But I told her that I didn't want to go out with her anymore, I really did!" James's eyes were starting to burn with tears. He hastily wiped at his eyes, refusing to cry. "B-but she didn't listen to me, and she kept saying t-that she wanted to be with me again, but I told her that I didn't like her and I wanted to be with Kendall and only Kendall. B-but she texted me that anyway, and he saw it." a few tears began to leak out of his eyes. "Now everything's ruined, and Kendall hates me."

"Oh James." Logan and Carlos took a seat on either side of him. Logan put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

"I really like him Logie!" James cried, sniffling. "And he was starting to like me- he almost asked me out!"

"It'll be ok James." Carlos said, feeling bad for James. "Maybe Kendall will come around and let you explain."

"B-but he looked so sa-aa-aad!" James broke down in a mess of tears, burying his face in his hands and his shoulder shook with sobs. "I ju- I just wanted him to be my boyfriend and now he won't even talk to m-me!"

"Don't cry James!" Carlos hugged him and then shot Logan a look that clearly said, _you're the smart one- fix this!_

Logan bit his lip and ran his fingers through James's hair, trying to soothe the boy. "James, you just need to give him some time to cool down and then you can try talking to him about it." he said, mustering up the best advice he could think of.

"A-are you sure that'll work?" James asked, looking up at him with those puppy dog eyes that just broke his heart.

"I hope so." Logan sighed and hugged James from the other side. Since that wasn't what James wanted to hear, he simply continued to cry.

"Just sleep it off Jay." Logan continued. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"K-Kendall locked me out of our room." James said, a fresh wave of tears falling down his cheeks.

"You can sleep in our room tonight!" Carlos suggested, trying to sound cheerful about the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, take my bed." Logan added. "I'll share with Carlos."

James sniffled. "Why are you guys being so nice to me? I broke my promise."

"What promise?" Logan's eyebrows furred together and he looked at Carlos, who shrugged.

"You made me promise not to hurt Kendall… and I did." James's voice cracked on the last word and he grabbed the back of his head in his hands, pulling at his hair slightly.

Carlos looked pained ."James-"

"I didn't mean to!" James wailed, letting go of his hair so he could lift his head up and look at the Latino. "I never wanted to hurt him, ever! I love him!"

Logan's eyes widened. "You love him?"

"Yes!" James choked on another sob. "I- I'm in love with him, but he'll never know it because he hates me!"

"He'll know James." Carlos reassured him, rubbing his back.

"How? He _hates _me!"

"He doesn't hate you, he's just hurt right now." Logan corrected him. "And Carlos is right- he will know you love him. He just needs time."

James sighed, wiping his face, and nodded. "Ok." his voice cracked again and he felt a sudden wave of tiredness wash over him. "I think I just wanna go to bed now." he told them softly.

"Ok, c'mon James." Carlos helped him off the couch and walked him to his and Logan's room, his arm around waist, since he was too short to reach his shoulders. Halfway there, he turned around. "You coming Logan?"

"Just a minute." Logan replied. Carlos nodded and he and James disappeared into their room.

* * *

><p><em>"Guess what? Another game over. I got burned, but you're the real loser. I don't know why, I've wasted my time with you. You're bad news, a history-repeater. You can't trust a serial cheater. You're good at hooking up, but you suck a love" - Simple Plan, 'You Suck A Love'<em>

Kendall's iPod was near death so he took out his ear buds and turned it off, finding himself distracted by outside noises as he did so. Curiosity getting the better of him, he got up out of his bed and neared the door. Not wanting to open it, he simply pressed his ear to the door and tried to hear what was going on outside his room. All he could make out was loud sobs and muffled talking. He debated on whether or not he should open the door and find out what was going on. In the long run, curiosity won once again.

Kendall quietly unlocked the door and opened it slightly. As he was doing so he saw a teary eyed James getting up off of the couch and walk with Carlos and start down the hall to what he assumed was Carlos and Logan's room. Kendall quickly shut his door, not wanting to be seen as they walked by. From the quick glimpse he had gotten of James, he couldn't help but to notice how completely broken he looked. But part of him told him not to care or feel sorry for him; after all, James got what was coming to him. He screwed Kendall over because he doesn't know how to truly love someone. Kendall shouldn't feel sorry for him, no matter how much he cried… even though seeing him crying was breaking his heart even more. Closing his eyes and shaking his head clear of all those thoughts, he creaked open his door again, hoping to get another look but was instead greeted by Logan running at him. He couldn't shut the door fast enough and the shorter boy was soon pressing all his weight against the wooden barrier between the two of them.

"Let me in Kendall."

Kendall sighed and reluctantly took a step back, letting Logan inside.

"What's up?" Kendal asked nonchalantly as he dropped back down onto his bed.

"How much of that did you hear?" Logan asked, leaning against the wall.

"Not much, I was just looking to see who was home after I heard all that wailing." Kendall rolled this eyes, trying to come off as if e didn't care when in reality, he cared so much it hurt.

"That 'wailing' happened to be James." Logan told him, using air quotes over wailing. "And he was 'wailing' because you won't talk to him."

"Logan-"

"And he was 'wailing' because he regrets everything that happened this evening."

"Logan-"

"He was 'wailing' because he's in love-"

"Logan stop it!" Kendall suddenly cried, covering his ears with his hands. "Just stop it, I don't wanna hear anymore!"

Logan took a seat next to Kendall on his bed. "What's the matter Kendall?" he asked softly, putting an arm around Kendall's shoulders.

"He hurt me Logie." Kendall whimpered wiping at his eyes. "I almost started to trust him and- and let myself like him and he hurt me."

"He didn't mean to though." Logan insisted, gently. "You should just let him explain."

"No, I don't want to talk to him!" Kendall said, stubbornly, wiping at his eyes again. "I don't care about what he has to say, because he'll just tell me what I want to hear and set me up for hurt again."

"Kendall, I don't think that's entirely true." Logan replied.

The blonde glared at him. "Oh. So you're siding with James?"

"It's not about sides Kendall." Logan said softly. "It's about you and James both being happy."

"Well I'll be pretty happy not talking to him." Kendall dropped back down onto his pillows.

"Are you sure about that Kendall?" Logan asked, hoping to change his mind. "Maybe-"

"I'm sure Logie." Kendall said softly.

"But-"

"_I'm sure_."

Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright Kendall. Whatever you want. But if you ask me, you're making a huge mistake."

Kendall just grunted in reply and rolled over so his back was to Logan, effectively hiding the tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm staring at the mess I made as you turn, you take your heart and walk away. And it's falling down as you walk away. And it's on me now as you go…" - Parachute, 'The Mess I Made'<em>

"Carlos?" James rolled over in Logan's bed so that he was facing where the Latino boy was laying, currently across the room from him. His voice was hoarse from all the crying he had been doing. "D-do you think Kendall will forgive me?"

Carlos yawned and turned to face James. "Yeah, I think he will." he replied softly. "He love you like you love him."

James's heart nearly stopped at Carlos's words. "Y-you- he wh-what?"

Carlos sighed. "I wasn't supposed to say anything but… Kendall used to really, really love you. Back when we were, like, little or something. It really hit him hard around that audition for Gustavo, that's why he did it, you know- stood up to Gustavo for you. He did it because he loved you but then you… I don't know, maybe you got some strand of Hollywood Fever or something, but you started going on all those dates. He didn't like it, so he started to try and forget about his feelings for you. But when you changed and started talking to him, his feelings started to come back. And if you ask me, they didn't go away after just one night; they're still there. He still loves you James."

The end of what Carlos said was deaf to James's ears. After Carlos told him how Kendall felt about him, James just felt horrible. He rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"James? Are you ok?" Carlos asked.

Tears started to leak from James's eyes once again. "I've ruined everything." he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>"Life is like a shadow; it never stays in one place. I'm standing here anyway, however long it takes to steal your heart" - Augustana, 'Steal Your Heart'<em>

The next morning, a groggy James, Logan, and Carlos were all seated around the table, eating their breakfast. Logan and Carlos tried to make conversation with James, but the boy was just not up to talking. Sighing in defeat, Logan and Carlos just resorted to silently finishing their cereal. The eerie silence was broken when Kendall left his room. James tensed up when the blonde boy neared the table, his frozen hand hovering over his cereal bowl.

"Morning Kendall." Carlos greeted him, trying to break the silence that was driving him crazy.

"Morning Carlos." Kendall said softly, walking past James and going into the kitchen.

The brunette boy swallowed thickly. "M-morning Kendall." he said softly.

Kendal froze where he was standing and time seemed to slow down for everyone in the room. After what felt like an eternity, Kendall simply continued his quest for breakfast and James, dejected, excused himself from the table and disappeared down the hall.

Logan sighed. "Kendall, can't you just talk to him?" he asked desperately.

"Let me think." Kendall paused in mock thought. "No."

"Please Kendall? He's really sorry!" Carlos added, mustering up his signature puppy dog pout he stole from Katie.

"He's not; it's all an act." Kendall insisted. "That's how James is- everything's an act and once you believe it, he'll just mess you up."

"Kendall that isn't true. He's changed." Logan said.

"People don't change." Kendall grumbled. "Especially people like James."

"Kendall you're not being fair." Carlos told him.

Kendall glared at the two of them. "So James breaks my heart and I'm the one at fault? Good to see how loyalty works in this band."

"Kendall-"

"You know what? I've suddenly lost my appetite." Kendall slammed the cabinet shut and walked down the hall, into his room.

As soon as he entered his bedroom, he let out a yelp of surprise as the door was slammed shut and locked. James was in the room with him. "What the heck James?" he exclaimed.

James pressed his back against the door. "Kendall, you have to let me explain."

"I don't have to do anything but leave!" Kendall snapped. "So move!"

"Not until we talk about this!" James insisted.

"I don't to talk! Just leave me alone!" Kendall cried and stated to push past James, but he wouldn't move. "Move James!"

"No!" James grabbed onto his shoulders but Kendall immediately tried to loosen his grip. "Kendall please! That text wasn't what you thought it was!"

"I don't want to talk to you about this!" Kendall yelled at him. "Just let me go and leave me alone!"

"Kendall please- I love you!"

Kendall froze upon hearing those three words. "No." he choked out. "No, you're just telling me what I want to hear."

"I'm not!" James insisted desperately.

"Just stop it James!" Kendall cried. "St-stop it and leave me alone!"

James let out a groan and slammed Kendall up against the wall, straddling his waist. He put his hands on the blonde boy's hips and Kendall instantly wraps his hands about James's wrists. "Ken- Kendall, please just stop. Stop." James whispered and finally, _finally_, Kendall relaxed slightly. "Just stop and listen to me. I don't normally try this hard and I am terrified right now, but you're worth it Kendall. I love you." he took one of his hands off of Kendall's waist and Kendall let go of his wrist. James took this opportunity to take Kendall's hand and raise it up to his chest, placing the blonde's open palm over his heart. "Do you feel that Kendall?" the blonde boy nodded, mutely. "This heart beats only for you Kendall. You're the only one who can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time." Kendall's hand curls around James's chest until he was clenching the brunette's shirt in his hands. Still he hasn't said anything and it's slowly killing James inside. Desperately, he whispers. "Kenny, if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't care about me, than I promise I'll leave you alone. But if you do feel anything for me, then _please_ stop running from me. Please."

Kendall swallowed thickly. "You have my attention." he said softly.

James smiled softly. "Kendall, when I told you I wanted to be with you that night, I meant it with all my heart. Rachel texted me that after I told her over and over again that I wanted to be with you, but she misinterpreted it because she wanted to be with me. I don't like, I don't like anyone. I like you and only you Kendall. No scratch that- I love you and only you."

Kendall bit his lip. "James if this is all a part of your act-"

"There's no act Kendall." James said gently. "There isn't going to be an act anymore. If you'll let me, I'm yours and that's that." Kendal smiled a little bit and James felt his heart swell. "So can I ask you a question?" James asked timidly.

"Yeah." Kendall said quietly.

"Do-" James blushed and looked down. "Do you think it's possible you could love me back?"

The moments James spent waiting for Kendall's answer were nerve-wracking and complete agony but when Kendall placed his hand on his chin and raised his head, kissing him on the lips, James had all his answers.

Kendall loved him as much as James loved him.

"It's very possible." Kendall whispered when they pulled away. James's smile couldn't have been wider. "I always have, always will love you." James was beyond words at this point. He let out a euphoric chuckle. "And incase you were wondering," Kendall added. "I do forgive you."

"Thank you." James whispered. "Thank you so much." he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Believe me Kendall, you won't regret this."

"I believe you." Kendal whispered, giving him a tight squeeze. James smiled and buried his face in Kendall's shoulder. After a moment he glanced up to look into the doorway to see Carlos and Logan flashing him a thumbs up. James chuckled softly and resumed the previous position of his face in the crook of Kendall's neck. "Thanks James." Kendall murmured softly.

"For what?" James asked, confused.

"For finally, after all these years, stealing my heart." Kendall replied, blushing at the cheesiness.

James gently eased away from Kendall to look him in the eyes. "Well," he replied. "Thanks for stealing mine."

And after that moment, no more 'I love you's needed to be to be exchanged for both boy knew how the other felt, and that was all that matter.

Love was all that mattered.

**A/N: LE FIN :D I'm sorry for like attacking you guys with song lyrics but I found it very cool and they all fit with those parts of the story perfectly (especially Steal Your Heart, which I listened to on repeat while typing the end of the chapter) . So I hope you guys all liked this story because I really do (: even though I'm a loser who took a million years to update it. Shalom :D**


End file.
